


А из всей моей жизни они сделали мем

by superfluous_man



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: В одно, казалось бы, совершенно обычное утро вторника, Эдди Каспбрак просыпается и обнаруживает, что его фотографию запостили на страничке Фейсбука «Мемы Школы Дерри».





	А из всей моей жизни они сделали мем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they made a meme out of my legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922734) by [bughead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead/pseuds/bughead). 



> Школьное АУ в наши дни.  
> Перевод также опубликован на [фанфикс.ми](http://fanfics.me/fic118531) и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7056180)

В Дерри жизнь Эдди Каспбрака протекала необычайно по-обычному все первые шестнадцать лет. Хотя, конечно, был вот тот случай, который аж выбил у него землю из-под ног: дочка фармацевта разоблачила его фальшивые лекарства, и ему вдруг показалось, что вся его жизнь была ложью. А вот еще один раз… Хотя, по правде сказать, ничего больше такого уж необычного с ним не случалось.

Поэтому, когда Эдди проснулся во вторник утром и увидел, что у него больше двух оповещений в Фейсбуке, он сразу понял: что-то пошло не так.

Всем было ясно как день, что Эдди немножко лузер. У него было только два друга и парочка знакомых, да и в принципе все. В Фейсбуке друзей было всего-навсего пятьдесят три: половина — дальние родственники, другая — всякие непонятные люди из школы, которые зачем-то к нему добавились.

А теперь он глядел не только на двадцать оповещений, но и на двенадцать запросов на добавление в друзья. Для обычного пользователя Фейсбука не такое уж и безумное количество, но не для Эдди. Еще даже не нажав ни на одну из иконок, он, проигрывая в голове самые худшие варианты, почувствовал, как душа уходит в пятки.

_Стэнли Урис упомянул вас в комментариях_

_Билл Денбро упомянул вас в комментариях_

А дальше были лайки и ответы на комментарии Билла и Стэна от всяких разных людей, которых Эдди едва знал. Он, наконец-то, нажал на упоминание, умирая от желания узнать, что же там такое, и в то же время просто внутренне умирая.

То, что он увидел, ни капельки не соответствовало его ожиданиям. Прям совсем.

_А это Эдди Каспбрак, официально подтвержденное восьмое чудо света._

Ниже было прикреплено фото Эдди, стоящего в одиночестве у своего шкафчика в коридоре. Он тут же понял, что фотка сделана вчера, в понедельник — на нем были темно-серые носки, которые он надевал только по понедельникам. Должно быть, его сфотографировали между первым и вторым уроком, потому что это была единственная перемена, на которой он не торчал вместе с Биллом и Стэном: Эдди ходил на итальянский, а его друзья — нет.

И что, это в подписи его так стариком обозвали? Или это такой комплимент? Просто чья-то шутка? Эдди никак не мог понять, и мысли лениво ворочались в его голове, пока он не наткнулся взглядом на название фейсбучной странички: _«Мемы Школы Дерри»_.

Ну вот что за срань! Это была страничка с мемами. Вообще-то сам Эдди считал, что не так уж и плохо выглядит в своем мягком сером свитере и красных шортах. Ну, значит, он оказался не прав, раз кто-то решил, что его лук — _меметичный_. При мысли о том, что его фотку выложили на подобной странице, ему вдруг резко захотелось снести свой аккаунт к чертям собачьим!

Наверное, Эдди должен был как-то ответить в комментариях, но он не знал, что писать. Надо пошутить в ответ? Или он должен был разозлиться? А можно вообще ничего не писать, или это будет как-то не очень?

Еще Эдди никак не мог понять, кто же это запостил. Его друзья, конечно, могли так над ним подшутить, но он надеялся, что они бы так не сделали. Выходит, это был кто-то еще. Кто-то, кто решил посмеяться над Эдди.

На страничке было много других постов, но все они были просто про школу и учителей, а не про конкретных учеников. Эдди нашел пост про свою учительницу английского — _«этот неловкий момент, когда миссис фордер подрубает кино и весь класс плачет потому что знает что это опять будет или билли эллиот или аватар»_ — и задумался: может, он даже знает в лицо того, кто это написал. Может, это кто-то из параллели.

У каждого поста в среднем набиралось около четырехсот лайков — какое-то безумное количество для такой маленькой школы. У Эдди аж сердце зашлось стуком, когда он понял, сколько примерно человек видели пост про него.

Да столько людей даже не знали, что он существует до этого момента! Эдди стало нечем дышать.

***

— Т-ты видел? — спросил Билл, как только Эдди оказался в его зоне видимости.  
Он ждал его около шкафчика Эдди, шкафчика, от которого сам Эдди теперь готов был бежать, как от чумы, раз уж у него появился собственный папарацци. Эдди поковырялся в замке, дверца распахнулась — можно было брать учебники.

— Конечно я, блин, видел! — огрызнулся он. — А сколько еще народу видело, хотелось бы знать?

— Наверное н-немного, — Билл даже не отреагировал на резкий тон Эдди, уже зная, что тот иногда мог вспылить.

— Немного? — Эдди рассмеялся, и не как счастливый человек, а как какой-то саркастичный маньяк, засовывая в шкафчик учебник по итальянскому, который сейчас был не нужен. — Там было пятьдесят лайков. Пятьдесят!

— Ну э-это не т-так уж и плохо… учитывая, сколько человек ходят в эту ш-ш-школу, — проговорил Билл, по-видимому, пытаясь поддержать Эдди.

Тот лишь посмотрел на него с безжизненным выражением:  
— Да, класс, спасибо.

Билл поднял брови:  
— Д-да не за что.

— Ага, ага, — Эдди отвернулся к шкафчику. Ему казалось, что все вокруг на него пялятся, и если обычно он все списывал на паранойю, то сейчас точно дело было не в ней. — Миллион по сравнению с миллиардом — это мало, но миллион по сравнению с единицей — это много. Пятьдесят — это много, понял?

Особенно когда пятьдесят — это количество раз, когда люди нажали на «палец вверх» под постом в Фейсбуке, унижающим тебя до самой сути.

Билл ничего не ответил, и именно этот момент для своего появления выбрал Стэн. Эдди подумал, что ему ужасно повезло быть другом Стэна — они даже думали с ним похоже, и этот факт как-то облегчал всю эту неприглядную ситуацию. Завидев Эдди, Стэн сочувственно нахмурился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Эдди на этот раз не почувствовал непреодолимого желания огрызнуться, как на Билла, и вместо этого уставился на Стэна с преувеличенной скорбью на лице:  
— Нет! Это же типа… как это… кибербуллинг! Или еще какая херня!

Стэн закатил глаза:  
— А с чего ты взял, что над тобой смеются?

— Потому что… — Эдди расхотелось заканчивать предложение, потому что он знал, что может ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде: «Да кому я могу понравиться?» Поэтому он просто что-то тихо промямлил и замолчал.

— Я это к чему: может, запостила девушка, — сказал Стэн, и тут Эдди самому захотелось закатить глаза и одновременно с этим заползти в свой шкафчик и остаться там навсегда.

Чего друзья Эдди не знали о нем, так это того, что он девушек, ну… как-то не предпочитал. Он еще сам не мог никак разобраться в своих «предпочтениях», и примириться с ними тоже не мог. Ему даже иногда казалось, что разбираться придется до самой смерти. Или хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не поступит в университет и не свалит наконец из этого города.  
Тут Эдди, осознав, что слишком медлит с ответом, кашлянул, выдавил из себя смешок и отвернулся от друзей. Он буквально почувствовал, как те сконфуженно переглянулись за его спиной, и чертыхнулся про себя: ну как можно было так себя выдать! Хотя что уж там — Эдди никогда не удавалось хорошо врать.

— Мы мо-мо-можем помочь тебе уз-знать, кто это сделал, — предложил Билл.

Эдди повернулся к нему лицом, чувствуя, как под клеткой ребер беснуется страх, сдобренный щепоткой любопытства:  
— Да пофиг уже. Не думаю, что этот кто-то еще раз что-то про меня запостит.

— Знаменитые последние слова, — хмыкнул Стэн.

***

Ну и конечно же, когда Эдди проснулся в среду, вместо «доброго утра» его встретил целый поток уведомлений, заполонивших собой весь экран телефона. Он попытался себя убедить, что они, наверное, все ко вчерашнему посту, хотя глубоко внутри знал, что дело не в этом.

Он подтвердил свои страшные догадки, нажав на самое последнее уведомление: там была картинка, фото модели-мужчины с прифотошопленным лицом Эдди. Его сердце ухнуло чуть ли не в коленки, когда он прочитал подпись: _«на это произведение искусства меня вдохновил мой сегодняшний сон»_.

Все теперь было понятно. Над Эдди кто-то решил хорошенько посмеяться.

Теперь у него не осталось совсем никаких сомнений: автор постов — какой-то левый чувак, или даже компания людей, которые просто обыгрывают «шутку для своих». Они наверняка ежедневно обсирают Эдди за глаза и хихикают. Потому что ну не может быть! Не может быть никакой иной причины постить… вот такое.

Если только это не кто-то, кому очень нравится Эдди — но это же вообще что-то из разряда несбыточных мечт. Эдди никому не нравился по-настоящему лет с тринадцати, да и то это тогда была девчонка. Даже если кто-то на него сейчас и западет, это опять будет какая-то девушка, которую он едва знает. Эдди искренне сомневался, что в школе найдется хоть один парень, который был бы, как… Ну, как сам Эдди.

И несмотря на это, мысль о том, что он кому-то правда может понравиться, немного вскружила Эдди голову. Пусть он и знал, что это просто кто-то над ним издевается. Господи, это же может быть Генри Бауэрс! Хотя, впрочем, все эти посты в Фейсбуке какие-то уж слишком продуманные, а Генри Бауэрсом обычно двигают одни животные инстинкты.

Любопытство, растущее в груди Эдди, трепыхнулось.

***

В эту же среду, но уже днем, миссис Фордер шагнула в кабинет английского с улыбкой на губах и с ноутбуком в руках. Она достала диск с Билли Эллиотом на обложке из верхнего ящичка учительского стола, и все мысли Эдди сразу устремились к тому посту из _«Мемов Школы Дерри»_.

Миссис Фордер оглядела класс, а затем начала отмечать присутствующих, называя фамилию за фамилией. Как всегда, какой-то пацан крикнул: «Меня нет!», когда его назвали. Остальные же монотонно вставляли свои «тут» и «здесь».

— Ричи? — позвала она, глядя на пустое место за партой позади Эдди, где обычно сидел Ричи Тозиер. — Кто-нибудь знает, где Ричи? Судя по журналу, он должен быть на уроке.  
Беверли Марш, девушка, которую Эдди плохо знал, но которая точно была Официальной Лучшей Подругой Ричи Тозиера, ответила из-за головы Стэна, сидящего вместе с Эдди:  
— Он в туалете.

Миссис Фордер кивнула и отметила, что Ричи «здесь», как будто тот и правда был в классе. Стэн тихо проворчал:  
— Ненавижу, когда учителя отмечают тех, кого нет. Она что, подождать не может? Вдруг он не придет?

Эдди не знал, что ответить, потому что его самого это как-то не особо раздражало, в отличие от Стэна.

— Внимание, класс, — миссис Фордер, встав у доски, потянулась к проектору, дабы его включить. Она уже подсоединила проектор к своему ноутбуку, и ее рабочий стол с морскими волнами начал медленно проявляться на доске. — Думаю, вы в последнее время усердно учились, и потому…

Дверь отворилась, и в класс зашел Ричи Тозиер. Его волосы были в ужасном беспорядке, а глаза, огромные из-за толстых стекол очков, испуганно оглядывали класс, будто ему страшно было прерывать урок. Но вскоре на его лице появилась широкая улыбка.

Эдди попытался проигнорировать кульбит, который в ответ на эту улыбку совершило его сердце. Он даже не общался с Ричи, но тот был таким забавным, пусть и совершенно инфантильным, а еще высоким, долговязым и каким-то жутко привлекательным во всей своей неловкости...

Обычно это странное чувство к Ричи можно было спокойно игнорировать. Эдди мог списать его на неопытность в личной жизни или на фантазии о фантастическом мире, в котором ему мог бы понравиться парень и это было бы в порядке вещей. Но в те моменты, когда Ричи улыбался, Эдди было безумно сложно отвести от него взгляд.

— …И потому я подумала: а почему бы нам не посмотреть кино!

Ричи кивнул миссис Фордер, обозначая свое присутствие. Его темные кудряшки на мгновение подпрыгнули, образуя вокруг головы ореол, как у святых.  
— Кино? В этот раз Аватар? Или Билли Эллиот, мисс?

Миссис Фордер молча посмотрела на Ричи. Тот в ответ улыбнулся, поправил очки и прошел к своей парте.

Эдди не удержался и коротко рассмеялся, а затем покраснел — Ричи посмотрел в его сторону. Эдди подумал о _«Мемах Школы Дерри»_ уже второй раз за последние пять минут, и почему-то ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы их админом был Ричи и чтобы все посты про Эдди были не просто шутками.

***

Сидя в столовой, Эдди пытался спокойно съесть обед, загодя упакованный матерью, и исподтишка наблюдал за своими друзьями, которые молча на него пялились. Когда терпеть взгляды стало невыносимо, он наконец спросил:  
— Ну чего вам?

— Э-э-э, ничего, — промямлил Стэн и опустил взгляд на столешницу.

— Так уж и ничего? — сказал Эдди. Получилось как-то слишком громко. — Вы оба на меня пялитесь уже три тысячи лет! Говорите, чего хотите!

— Н-ну мы п-п-просто по-по-подумали, — протянул Билл, — типа ты ска-ска-сказал, что не х-х-хочешь знать, кто про тебя постит, потому что не-не-не д-думаешь, что они снова э-э-это сделают.

Эдди, на секундочку, был не тупой. Ему ничего не стоило сложить два и два: про него появился новый пост в _«Мемах»_ , а эти двое теперь хотят узнать, кто же это делает. Эдди вдруг понял, что ими движет уже не желание отомстить за друга, а какой-то спортивный интерес.

— Не хочу, — сказал Эдди, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что над ним смеются.

— Н-но у нас есть п-п-план, — возразил Билл, и Эдди сразу захотелось приложиться головой о стол. Ну конечно! Конечно, у них есть план!

— Да! И это очень хороший план, — заговорил Стэн. Будто Эдди спрашивал его мнения!

Эдди положил свой сэндвич (не на стол, ясное дело, а обратно в ланчбокс) и пристально посмотрел на Стэна и Билла. Любопытство, живущее внутри Эдди, воспользовалось моментом и перехватило контроль над телом, и только потому он и спросил:  
— Что за план?

Стэн улыбнулся так широко, что стало видно зубы (что было очень и очень странно, потому что Стэн очень редко так улыбался), и принялся раскрывать свой коварный замысел:  
— Нужно попасть под прикрытием в админку, так мы поймем, кто там главный. Мы думаем, что админ один, потому что все посты очень похожи друг на друга, будто их пишет один и тот же человек.

— Вы же понимаете, что это не сработает, — сказал Эдди. — Если этот человек знает меня, то он и про вас знает. Он вас в админы не примет. Это же очевидно.

Билл улыбнулся, а Стэн продолжил:  
— Ты думаешь, мы совсем дебилы? Конечно же, нас не примут. Смысл плана в том, что мы найдем кого-нибудь абсолютно рандомного и попросим его стать админом. Кого-нибудь, кого вообще никак нельзя связать с нами, но чтобы он был хорошим человеком и согласился нам помочь.

Эдди в красках представил, как Стэн с Биллом болтают весь вечер по телефону, детально обсуждая _«Мемы Школы Дерри»_ и самого Эдди, до тех пор, пока у одного из них не закончатся деньги на счету.

Ему захотелось озвучить эту картинку, но он только усмехнулся:  
— Ага, просто супер-план!

— Может сработать! — возразил Стэн.

— Ну и кого мы попросим? — спросил Эдди, потому что количество людей в школе, которые согласились бы помочь, да еще и при этом были бы не связаны с ними тремя, было критически низким.

— Беверли Марш, например. Она сидит за нами на английском. Думаю, она согласится, — с каждым новым словом Стэна лицо Билла становилось все краснее и краснее.

Эдди никак не прокомментировал этот факт, потому что почувствовал, как краснеет сам:  
— А Ричи?

— Ну, если он захочет, то пусть, — сказал Стэн, и по его тону стало понятно, что на этот вариант он особо не рассчитывает. — Так ты согласен?

— Хорошо. Но только если появятся еще посты!

На этом и порешили, хотя Эдди был почти уверен в том, что новых постов не будет. Но маленький червячок сомнения влез в его мысли, напоминая, что буквально вчера Эдди говорил то же самое, а вот поди ж ты! И следующее утро пришлось встретить с новым мемом. А ведь все может повториться и завтра.

Стэн и Билл смотрели на Эдди так, будто тот решил свою судьбу. Если честно, ему так тоже казалось.

***

Жизнь Эдди состояла из множества маленьких Важных Событий (прямо так, с большой буквы). Например, первый раз, когда он понравился девочке, или когда он погладил собаку, а у него не случилось аллергии. Или когда Стэн и Билл закатили для него вечеринку-сюрприз на двенадцатый день рождения…

А теперь казалось, что _«Мемы Школы Дерри»_ стали одним из этих Важных Событий. Там не только появилось два новых поста с фото Эдди, но и обновился статус: _«каждый раз как я вижу эдди с его ингалятором мне хочется забрать его и дать ему поцелуй жизни»_.

Эдди возненавидел себя за то, как от этого дурацкого статуса разливалось тепло по телу в это холодное утро четверга. Уже третий день подряд кто-то писал про него посты в Фейсбуке... А еще под последним постом собралось несколько комментариев.

Под комментарием Бетти Рипсом было пятнадцать лайков: _«Мда уж. Просто переименуйте уже эту страницу в Мемы про Эдди Каспбрака»._

И на этот комментарий ответил администратор: _«о а идея кайф»_.

И так ушли в небытие _«Мемы Школы Дерри»_ , а из пепла возродились _«Мемы про Эдди Каспбрака»_.

Эдди не очень понимал, как нужно реагировать. Пока он шел по школьному коридору на урок английского, на него пялились больше, чем обычно, и он прекрасно знал, почему. Пару раз Эдди даже слышал, как кто-то шепчет его имя, причем это были люди, которых он едва знал. К моменту, как он вошел в класс и сел на свое обычное место рядом со Стэном, его сердце стучало в груди в несколько раз сильнее, чем ему следовало бы.

Словом, настроение Эдди можно было описать только так: на грани.

Дело уже было даже не в изначальных намерениях того, кто вел страничку в Фейсбуке. Теперь они были искажены, теперь само существование Эдди стало одной большой охерительно смешной шуткой для всей школы, и не сказать, чтобы Эдди это нравилось!  
И все же… Тихий голосок внутри головы Эдди предлагал узнать, кто админ. Ну, на случай, если… Если изначальные намерения были серьезными.

— Еще один пост, — проговорил Стэн еще до того, как Эдди коснулся задницей стула.

— Я в курсе! Но только попробуй что-нибудь сделать! Я тебе запрещаю! — храбро попытался отстоять свою честь Эдди, хоть и знал, что это будет безуспешно: Стэн уже для себя все решил.

С каждым годом Стэну удавалось все лучше и лучше общаться с людьми. Может, в этом была виновата синагога (все-таки Билл и Эдди ни по каким церквям не ходили), а может, он просто повзрослел. Как бы то ни было, Стэн определенно собирался последовать своему плану, Эдди это сразу понял.

Стэн повернулся назад, лицом к Беверли, собираясь озвучить свое предложение, и Эдди усилием воли заставил себя смотреть вперед, на доску. Он знал, что прямо позади него сидит Ричи, видел его, когда заходил в класс. Да даже если бы и не видел: Ричи без остановки стучал пальцами по парте, и Эдди было его слышно.

— Привет, Беверли. У меня к тебе есть небольшое предложение, — сказал Стэн, и Эдди не удержался и повернул голову так, чтобы видеть его.

— Стэн! — Он закономерно вспылил. — Перестань!

Теперь в поле бокового зрения Эдди попадала Беверли, и ему пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы случайно не посмотреть на Ричи, зная, что тот прямо здесь, рядом, стоит только чуть-чуть повернуть голову…

— Не слушай его, — сказал Стэн, фальшиво улыбаясь. Эдди резко вдруг пожалел о том, что Стэн вообще преодолел свою социальную неловкость.

— Привет… Стэн… — озадаченно протянула Беверли, и Эдди наконец повернулся к ней лицом. Уверенность Стэна передалась и ему, поэтому он и заговорил с Беверли, хотя, конечно же, сам никогда бы не решился:  
— Не слушай _его_!

Не то, чтобы Беверли и Ричи были, ну, из крутых, но они точно были круче Эдди. Они курили вдвоем под трибунами на школьном стадионе, чего бы Эдди не сделал никогда в жизни, а их друг Майк был в футбольной команде. Эдди обычно не разговаривал с людьми, которых считал выше себя по социальной лестнице.

А теперь он смотрел прямо в лицо Беверли, что фактически означало, что он смотрел еще и на Ричи. Тот дико лыбился, внимая странному обмену репликами, развернувшемуся прямо перед ним. Эдди на секунду встретился с ним взглядом, а потом сразу же посмотрел в сторону — его сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

— Я не знаю, кого слушать, — сказала Беверли, заправив прядь коротких рыжих волос за ухо. В ее голосе слышалась растерянность, что было не очень-то и удивительно.

— Слушай меня, — сказал Стэн, — мы хотим узнать, кто ведет эту страничку с мемами.  
Беверли пискнула.

— Мы-ы-ы, — передразнил Эдди. — Вы с Биллом, ты хотел сказать.

— Думаешь, мемы не смешные? — заговорил Ричи, обращаясь к Эдди. Тому теперь уже буквально было «не отвертеться» от Ричи.

— Ну на самом деле, немножко смешные, — честно ответил Эдди, — я просто не хочу знать, кто это. Мало ли, может, это Генри Бауэрс надо мной ржет.

Ричи в ответ на это сам заржал, громко и дерзко (а как же еще мог смеяться громкий и дерзкий Ричи Тозиер?), а потом уронил подбородок на руки:  
— Может, это какой-то тайный воздыхатель.

Эдди покраснел и хотел было ответить: «Неправда!», но не смог выдавить ни звука.

— Это-то я и хочу узнать, — сказал Стэн. — У нас с Биллом такой план: мы находим кого-нибудь, кто не связан никак с нами тремя, чтобы он попал под прикрытием в админку и узнал, кто создатель страницы. Мы с Биллом подумали, что ты отличный кандидат, Беверли.

Беверли прикрыла глаза. Ее щеки раскраснелись, а лицо начало дергаться так, будто она с силой удерживалась от смеха.

— Я… даже не знаю, — проговорила она и посмотрела на Ричи.

Руки Ричи начали выходить из-под контроля: он стучал теперь пальцами о пальцы, а не об парту, и гораздо быстрее. Эдди даже захотелось их схватить и подержать, чтобы тот уже перестал, но потом он подумал, что, наверное, не стоит так делать. А то будет выглядеть как-то странновато… Да и вообще…

— Можешь сказать нет, мы найдем кого-нибудь другого, — примирительно сказал Стэн.

— Скажи нет, — заканючил Эдди, — скажи нет!

Судя по виду Беверли, ее разрывали внутренние противоречия. Она переводила взгляд со Стэна на Эдди, на Ричи и обратно.

— Вы с Биллом… В смысле с Биллом Денбро?

Ричи усмехнулся:  
— Ну конечно, — а затем снова принялся нервно постукивать пальцами. Только теперь он наконец-то поднял взгляд на Беверли, которая сверлила его взглядом в ответ.

— Да, — сказал Стэн, и Эдди вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. Теперь, похоже, она согласится.

— Мне соглашаться? — спросила Беверли у Ричи таким тоном, будто за этим простым вопросом скрывался ответ посложнее, чем «да» или «нет». Ричи в ответ кивнул:  
— Было бы прикольно пробраться внутрь. Как я вчера пробрался внутрь твоей тетушки.

— Какой же ты мерзкий, — сказала она, и ее глаза на пару мгновений задержались на лице Ричи, будто она все еще пыталась точно удостовериться в ответе. Эдди подумал, что Беверли себя ведет ужасно странно, и даже на секунду задумался, а не встречаются ли эти двое, но побоялся спросить вслух. Да даже если бы они и встречались — было очень странно, что она вот так буквально спрашивает у него разрешения.

— Так ты поможешь? — спросил Стэн, и Беверли кивнула в ответ.

— Расскажете мне, как вы это собираетесь провернуть, и я сразу все сделаю, — сказала она.

— Я создам групповой чат. Ричи, тебя туда добавить? — снова спросил Стэн, и Эдди повернулся к Ричи, вглядываясь в черты.

Еще давным-давно Эдди для себя решил, что хоть Ричи и выглядит странновато, но есть в этом что-то миленькое. У Ричи на щеках было веснушек, как звезд на небе, и Эдди про себя иногда думал, что если в них подолгу вглядываться, то можно даже найти созвездия. Еще у Ричи были смехотворно длинные ресницы и ужасно красивые руки… А еще Эдди срочно нужно было перестать вот так о нем думать. Ну и как, спрашивается, он собирается скрывать свою «темную» сторону от других, если не может держать себя в руках рядом с Ричи Тозиером!

— Да, сэр, конечно, — проговорил Ричи с британским акцентом, и Эдди засмеялся неожиданно громко. Миссис Фордер тут же приказала им со Стэном повернуться обратно к доске.

***

__  
**Стэнли Урис изменил название беседы на «Операция МПЭК»**  


_**Стэнли Урис:** МПЭК — это, кстати, Мемы про Эдди Каспбрака_

_**Билл Денбро:** ну тут не надо быть гением чтоб это понять XD !!_

_**Стэнли Урис:** Заткнись??_

_**Ричи Тозиер:** привет девчонки_

_**Эдвард Каспбрак:** ТЫ ЗАЧЕМ МЕНЯ СЮДА ДОБАВИЛ_

_**Ричи Тозиер:** ой зач ты так кричишь кстати лол а в кровати ты такой же громкий?_

_**Билл Денбро:** и что беверли правда согласилась ????_

_**Бев Марш:** Д_

_**Стэнли Урис:** Окей, раз все в сборе, перейдем к действиям. Беверли — напиши сообщение на странице, спроси, можешь ли ты быть админом, типа тебе нравятся мемы. Все остальные — молчите._

_**Бев Марш:** Ок ща_

_**Эдвард Каспбрак:** ЗАЧЕМ_

_**Стэнли Урис:** Эдди, заткнись._

_**Ричи Тозиер:** кстати поч тя тут зовут эдвард ахвахв это супер странно_

_**Эдвард Каспбрак:** Может потому что это МОЕ ИМЯ????_

_**Ричи Тозиер:** ок лан. кстати передай белле что я могу посидеть с ренесми если надо_

_**Эдвард Каспбрак:** ?????_

***

И после так повелось, что Бев и Ричи стали разговаривать со Стэном и Эдди на уроках английского. Иногда о «плане», который, кстати, не особо продвигался, иногда просто о всяких вещах, о которых обычно говорят одноклассники. Но так или иначе, их беседы не заходили дальше класса или чата _«Операция МПЭК»_.

А в _«МПЭК»_ продолжали появляться новые посты. Про бесконечный запас разноцветных шорт Эдди, про то, в какой день носки какого цвета он надевает (Эдди правда думал, что этого никто никогда не заметит), и даже про поясную сумку Эдди, которую он перестал носить, кажется, еще в четырнадцать. Он даже уже сам забыл, что у него такая была, и только подивился тому, как таинственный автор мемов про нее умудрился вспомнить.

Их маленькая группка изо всех сил старалась пробиться в админку: как-то так вышло, что администратор просто ответил Беверли «нет», а такого поворота никто не ожидал. Эдди отстраненно подумал, что если бы они хотя бы разговаривали друг с другом вне уроков, то уже, может, поняли бы, что делать. Не то чтоб он хотел, чтобы у них получилось, но все же…

Эдди ждал начала итальянского, самого нелюбимого урока из всех, когда в класс забрел Ричи и сел прямо рядом с ним.

«Наконец-то», — подумала одна половина Эдди, пока другая пыталась заставить ладони не потеть, а лицо — не заливаться краской. Он достал антибактериальные влажные салфетки из сумки, чтобы протереть вспотевшие руки.

— Как делишки, Эдди-бой? — о, это была еще одна новая фишка Ричи: клички.

Эдди, как и всегда, закатил глаза:  
— Зачем ты ко мне сел? И не зови меня так.

— Прости, Эдвард, — Эдди аж недовольно застонал, — больше не буду. Я уже не могу сесть к своему новому другу?

— Нет, — он посмотрел на Ричи пустым взглядом. Тот сразу же понял, что Эдди говорит с сарказмом, и расплылся в самодовольной улыбке — такой, какая обычно у него появлялась на лице перед очередной пошлой шуткой.

— Ну и ладно. Если я с тобой буду много времени проводить, то твоя мамка ревновать начнет. Все-таки в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа, когда я свободен, так что…  
Эдди фыркнул, но тут же закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не дать непрошенной улыбке расплыться на лице. Через минут десять их разговор каким-то образом свернул на тему _«Операции МПЭК»_ , которая, если честно, уже сидела у Эдди в печенках.

— И все-таки, почему ты так не хочешь узнать, кто ведет страницу? — спросил Ричи.  
Эдди вздохнул. После того, как за пару недель он узнал Ричи поближе, ему стало гораздо комфортнее рядом с ним.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это оказался какой-то урод, который просто надо мной смеется.

— Ты правда считаешь, что над тобой смеются? — растерянно спросил Ричи.

— Ну да. Это же логично? — тревога вдруг затопила Эдди, все его социальные навыки сразу пропали, и он начал говорить быстрее. — В смысле, кто бы всерьез такое про меня написал? Я не так уж и много людей в школе знаю, поэтому логично, что это кто-то решил надо мной поиздеваться, а не… Ну ты понял. Логично?

— Дурак ты, — улыбнулся Ричи. — Мне кажется, что на самом деле ты хочешь, чтобы это все оказалось всерьез, но не хочешь себя обнадеживать. Так чего ты переживаешь, Эдстер? Тебя не так уж и сложно полюбить…

И только сердце Эдди разогналось до максимума, как Ричи продолжил:  
—… ты все-таки сын своей матери.

— Ты даже не знаешь мою мать! — завизжал Эдди.

— Эдди, я буквально вчера ночью был у нее в постели…

— Отвратительно! — воскликнул Эдди, хотя на самом деле подумал, что это уморительно. Боже, Ричи сам весь был уморительный, и рядом с ним Эдди хотелось смеяться так сильно, как ни с кем другим. И зачем он только позволил Стэну заговорить с Бев! Почему он так слабо пытался его остановить! Узнать Ричи получше было самым худшим решением в жизни Эдди.

— Ого, она мне сказала то же самое! — Эдди в ответ стукнул Ричи карандашом, и тот громко взвизгнул и засмеялся.

Вообще им повезло, что на итальянском можно было спокойно так себя вести. Все-таки каких-то двух уроков в неделю недостаточно для изучения языка, и да, миссис Рицци тоже это понимала.

— И все же: ты серьезно? — нерешительно спросил Ричи. — Не думаешь, что это может быть какая-то девушка?

— Я не хочу, чтобы это была какая-то девушка! — фыркнул Эдди горячее, чем следовало бы. Но когда он посмотрел на Ричи, тот все еще улыбался, так что, наверное, ничего не заметил.

***

_важное информационное сообщение: эдди каспбрак заслуживает лучшего_

Эдди уставился в экран телефона, гадая, с каких это пор он стал испытывать благодарность к тому, кто вел _«Мемы про Эдди Каспбрака»_. Казалось, чем чаще Эдди читает и перечитывает эти посты, тем менее злобными они ему кажутся. А кажутся более… Ну, он не знал, какими. Но, может быть, это и правда был человек, которому нравился Эдди.

_представьте каково быть ингалятором эдди лол лайк если согласны_

Эдди не мог перестать представлять, что за всеми этими мемами стоит Ричи. Он не делился этой мыслью ни со Стэном, ни с Биллом. Просто чем больше он общался с Ричи, тем чаще замечал, сколько отсылок к мемам тот делает в реальной жизни, а еще все посты были такими… ну, в стиле Ричи. Может, Эдди просто принимал желаемое за действительное.

_“ты то что ты ешь” ок у меня на завтрак был супер фанат эдди каспбрака или что???_

Но все посты были даже написаны так, как писал Ричи: строчными буквами и с полным отсутствием грамматики.

_“никогда не гадали глядя на человека что там у него в голове?”_  
_в моей голове: потрепать эдди за щечку, называть его эдс, пригласить эдди на ужин_

Конкретно этот пост крутился в мыслях Эдди как заевшая пластинка ( _«называть его эдс», «называть его эдс», «называть его эдс», «называть его эдс»_ ). Ну вот такое-то уж точно мог сказать только Ричи, в смысле, он был единственным человеком на Земле, который называл Эдди Эдсом. Да Ричи чуть ли в штаны не кончал от своей супер-идеи обзывать Эдди всевозможными кличками!

Но как бы оно ни было… Да, пожалуй, Эдди просто принимал желаемое за действительное.

***

— Я тут подумал: можем пройтись до Бесси-парка после уроков, — Ричи появился из ниоткуда, пока Эдди шел к своему шкафчику взять учебник на последний урок.

Эдди аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности:  
— Ебаный в рот, Ричи, меня чуть инфаркт не хватил!

— Ебаный в рот Ричи? Скорее, Ричи ебал в рот твою мамашу, — сказал Ричи, и Эдди недовольно застонал в ответ, как он всегда делал, когда Ричи ему что-то говорил.

— Чем больше ты говоришь о моей матери, тем сильнее я хочу утопить тебя в канале, — проговорил Эдди, и на слове «канал» не удержался и хохотнул так, будто ему было двенадцать, а не шестнадцать.

Ричи тотчас заржал:  
— Извращуга. Ну да, канал без анала не скажешь.

— Боже, Ричи! — снова простонал Эдди, но сам задумался: и как только Ричи так быстро придумывает такие хитроумные ответы?

— Ну правда. Так что насчет Бесси-парка? — с нажимом произнес Ричи, уже не смеясь.

— Хорошо. Давай у моего шкафчика после урока, — сказал Эдди таким тоном, будто ему было все равно, хотя на самом деле у него в животе были не то что бабочки, а целый рой пчел-убийц.

Эдди не знал, какой сейчас урок у Ричи. У него самого была анатомия, на которой он никогда Ричи не видел, да знал бы, если бы Ричи на нее записался.

Что Эдди точно знал, так это то, что его лицо было красным от прилившей крови по крайней мере двадцать минут, в течение которых он размышлял о том, чего Ричи от него нужно в Бесси-парке. Все-таки им бы пришлось перейти через Мост Поцелуев, чтобы туда попасть. Хотя, может, Ричи пригласил еще и Бев, и они пойдут не только вдвоем.

Эдди понимал, что размышляет в таком ключе исключительно потому, что не хочет разочароваться в том, что для него приготовил Ричи. И скорее всего, Ричи не планировал соблазнять его в парке, но все же человек слаб, а Эдди был человеком. Можно же было надеяться, что тот, на кого он запал, тоже испытывает какие-то ответные чувства. Не то чтобы это было вероятно…

Звонок отзвенел незаметно, а Эдди за урок почти ничего не сделал. Они начали проходить эндокринную систему, и Эдди ни черта не понял. Так что, возможно, это даже к лучшему — он придет домой и разберется, там ему никто не помешает воспользоваться его лучшим другом Гуглом.

Эдди уже хотелось поскорее вырваться из гостеприимной хватки мисс Блэкмен и побежать к своему шкафчику. Когда ему это удалось, он, подходя, увидел Ричи, прислонившегося к шкафчикам, во всей красе. Он ждал его. Боже, Эдди не мог поверить своей удаче — Ричи решил провести с ним время!

И странно — Ричи, завидев Эдди, идущего по коридору, улыбнулся так широко, что у Эдди на мгновение перестало биться сердце. Он даже успел подумать, что с ним что-то случилось, а потом понял: нет, с ним случился Ричи Тозиер.

— Эй, Эдс, — как обычно выпалил Ричи.

— Не называй меня так, — проворчал Эдди, следуя их обычному сценарию. А потом Ричи закинул руку Эдди на плечо, и они пошли к выходу.

Все, о чем мог думать Эдди, так это об их безумной разнице в росте. Ричи, наверное, мог спокойно положить подбородок Эдди на голову, если бы захотел. От этой мысли Эдди зарделся пуще прежнего. Господи, ну почему он себя чувствует последним идиотом рядом с Ричи!

Они, переговариваясь, прошли по Мосту Поцелуев прямо в Бесси-парк. Там они подошли к одному из самых больших деревьев, чтобы под ним усесться. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало Эдди, что не стоит садиться на землю, но так как он пытался преодолеть детскую травму, за которую «спасибо» нужно было сказать его матери, он сделал все ровно наоборот. Ричи сел рядом.

— Окей, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, и ты, наверное, будешь злиться, — нервно улыбаясь, сказал Ричи.

Эдди даже не знал, что и думать. Его мысли метались туда-сюда по голове со скоростью тысяча миль в час, пока он пытался выловить из них хоть одну конкретную. Самая медленная была: «Может, я ему нравлюсь», но Эдди хотелось ее поймать и порвать прямо голыми руками. А нечего давать людям ложную надежду!

— Прям сильно злиться? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. — Ричи посмотрел на землю. Потом на небо. На дерево. На Эдди он не посмотрел. — Я бы вот не разозлился, но это потому что я почти ничего в этой жизни всерьез не принимаю.

Ладно, теперь это все меньше и меньше походило на любовное признание (по мнению Эдди). Теперь он уже переживал не насчет каких-то там ложных надежд, теперь он уже просто переживал!

— А ну выкладывай, — сказал Эдди так, будто Ричи и не собирался.

— Ну что если… скажем, гипотетически…— Ричи с трудом подбирал слова, и Эдди нахмурился. Да, он не так уж и долго общался с Ричи, чтобы сразу понять, почему тот так себя ведет. Но по крайней мере знал, что Ричи тяжело быть серьезным. А сейчас тот как раз и пытался сказать что-то серьезное, хотя у него и плохо получалось. — Ну, если я гипотетически знаю, кто админ _«Мемов про Эдди Каспбрака»_?

— А я хочу это знать? — лихорадочно стал выспрашивать Эдди. — Это какой-то урод? Я его знаю? Ты считаешь, мне нужна эта информация? И как давно ты знаешь? А Бев тоже, что ли, знает? Думаешь, мне правда это нужно знать?

_«Это ты?»_

Ричи поднял на него взгляд и сконфуженно попытался ответить на все вопросы разом:  
— Не знаю, хочешь ли ты знать. Может, ты подумаешь, что он урод, и да, ты знаешь, кто это. Мы с Бев знали, ну… все это время.

— Все это время?! — завизжал Эдди и стукнул Ричи по руке.

_«Я хочу, чтобы это был ты»._

— Да, — Ричи отвернулся и принялся колупать кору дерева.

— Осторожно, когда ты ковыряешься в коре, маленькие частички дерева попадают в воздух и ты их вдыхаешь! — проговорил Эдди на автомате, и рука Ричи послушно упала на землю, где принялась вертеть в пальцах опавший лист. — Так кто это?

— Ты меня убьешь, — Ричи слабо улыбнулся. Эдди подумал, что так улыбаются бессознательно, когда пытаются защититься. Так улыбаются такие люди, как Ричи, когда пытаются быть серьезными.

— Я тебя убью, только если ты еще раз пошутишь про мою маму, — сказал Эдди, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку. В его голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме «Это он, это он, это он!» От этой мысли его всего потряхивало, будто под кожей то тут, то там скопились заряды статического электричества. А еще у него тряслись руки.

— Окей, так… что, если… опять же, гипотетически… — Ричи медлил, и Эдди не посмел его поторопить, — это был… я?

Эдди очень захотелось заорать, но он побоялся, что напугает Ричи. Теперь-то он знал: Ричи, который нес всю эту чушь про тайных поклонников, не мог смеяться над Эдди. Получается, что это был такой способ… Ну. Рано еще было что-то предполагать.

— Зачем? — спросил Эдди.

— Потому что ты… ну, я просто… мы с тобой даже ни разу не разговаривали, а я… ты мне понравился? — медленно проговорил Ричи. — Прости. Я должен был тебе сказать.

И теперь Эдди знал наверняка: _«Мемы про Эдди Каспбрака»_ были для Ричи способом выразить свои чувства. С помощью юмора и анонимности. В каком-то смысле это было невероятным открытием, все-таки вся страница в Фейсбуке была пропитана Ричи Тозиером сверху донизу. И почему он только раньше не догадался?

— Ричи… Ты мне тоже нравишься, — сказал Эдди.

— Ты… Правда? — удивленно спросил Ричи так, будто и представить нельзя, что он может нравиться Эдди. Хотя, сам Эдди рассуждал таким образом довольно долго: во всех своих фантазиях и мечтаниях он ни разу не смог представить, что Ричи испытывает к нему ответные чувства.

— Да, и нравился еще даже до того, как мы подружились, — подтвердил Эдди. Просто Ричи только что сказал буквально то же самое, и Эдди хотелось, чтобы тот знал, что он не одинок.

Ричи усмехнулся:  
— Ну вот, теперь мне придется расставаться с твоей мамашей.

— Эм-м, я только что понял, что я тебя не знаю и мне нужно срочно уходить, — пробормотал Эдди, но Ричи только рассмеялся.

— Ты теперь от меня никуда не денешься, Эдди-спагетти, — сказал Ричи, и его глаза казались такими… яркими? Эдди не знал, как лучше описать. Может, светящимися?

— Эдди-спагетти? — засмеялся Эдди даже с какой-то гордостью.

— Только что придумал. Тебе нравится?

— Вообще-то нет, — ответил Эдди, но, конечно же, в виду он имел совершенно другое.

Они сидели под деревом еще часа три, и в шесть вечера, когда солнце начало садиться, Ричи объявил, что можно разойтись по домам. Они шли рядом, и сильные потоки ледяного ветра сдували их друг к другу поближе (так было, конечно, теплее). Когда они подошли к дому Эдди, оказалось, что они прошли мимо дома Ричи еще минут десять назад, и тот просто хотел убедиться, что Эдди доберется до дома в целости и сохранности. А потом Ричи коснулся левой рукой подбородка Эдди, потянув его на себя, и Эдди послушно наклонил голову. Их губы встретились. Было мягко и сладко.

— Скажи маме, что я не приду сегодня ночью, — хихикнул Ричи, — и что я слишком устал от одной горячей свиданки.

Эдди мягко рассмеялся и поцеловал Ричи снова. Затем он пошел домой и сказал своей матери, что сегодня опять ничего не случилось. Лежа в кровати, он думал о том, что и как скажет Биллу и Стэну, и о том, как они отреагируют. Но вскоре Эдди решил, что утро вечера мудренее и, улыбаясь, уснул.


End file.
